Chipmunks and Hearts 1: Love and Accidents
by SassySunshine
Summary: It's CGI time again. Alvin is put into a coma during the championship football game, and nothing is going right. Who did it? Can Brittay bring him to justice? A/B


**Think you all might like this one. It's CGI…meaning…welcome back, chipmunks and chipettes, to WEST EASTMAN! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Help! "Alvin, you'll do fine. Brittany's out there cheering for you with the cheerleaders," Simon said. Alvin put his helmet on.

"I hope so Si. Where's Theodore?" Alvin asked. "He's on the bleachers with Dave, Julie, Claire, Toby, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

Alvin's eyes widened. "THEY ALL CAME?!" he screeched. "Yeah. It's your championship game you know," Simon said. Alvin peeked out of the locker room. "I know I'm used to huge crowds when I'm singing onstage because you and Theo can sing if I get mixed up. But if I mess up out there, I'M DOOMED!!"

"Alvin, Alvin! Relax," Simon said.

"AND NOW THE WEST EASTMAN EAGLES!!" the announcer boomed outside. "And now I'm terrified," Alvin said. Simon pushed him out the door, and then scampered into the crowd.

Alvin relaxed a bit when he saw Brittany with the other cheerleaders. He got into position.

"HIKE!" Ryan the jock shouted. The ball went around for a while. Ryan came up with a plan.

"Alvin Seville. Rat." Ryan gripped the ball tightly and went farther away. Alvin panted on-spot. He was tired. Ryan chucked the ball as he saw Alvin take off his helmet to wipe away sweat.

The pointed end of the ball was spiraling toward him. "What in the name of…?" He didn't finish before the ball sent him flying onto the metal bleachers.

The crowd was frozen, the teams were frozen, the family was frozen, the cheerleaders were frozen, everyone.

Brittany broke the silence. "ALVIN!" she yelled, taking off. She ran across the field to him. Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore followed. Toby, Julie, Dave, and Claire exchanged worried glances.

Brittany rushed up to Alvin's side. "ALVIN! TALK! PLEASE, TELL ME SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" she screamed. There was no response. "He's got a pulse," Jeanette said.

"S-Simon, g-get D-Dave!" Brittany said, shaking with fear. Theodore clutched his older brother. Simon took off down the field. "Britt, I'm going with him," Jeanette said. "Yeah, hurry," Brittany said.

Eleanor clutched Brittany. On the field, Ryan smirked.

Simon and Jeanette raced rapidly toward Dave, Claire, Toby, and Julie. "Guys, we could hear Brittany screaming. What's going on?" Dave said. "ALVIN'S OUT COLD! HE HAS A FAINT PULSE!!" Jeanette shouted.

Toby dropped the cheeseburger he had been eating. "He has a faint pulse?" he asked. "YEAH! NOW DON'T JUST STAND THERE, COME ON!!" Simon yelled. He had never spoken like that. It _was_ an emergency.

The four followed the two chipmunks leading the way. Simon and Jeanette led to an unconscious Alvin. Blood was dripping out of scrapes and cuts. "Oh my…," Dave said. Claire cupped her mouth. Julie and Toby clung to each other. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! PHONE THE HOSPITAL!" Theodore screamed.

Dave took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, ma'am? My son got into an accident at a football game. He's badly injured and is bleeding. (…) West Eastman. (…) Alvin Seville. (…) Okay, thanks." "What'd they say?!" Eleanor asked impatiently. "They're on their way," Dave said.

Sirens filled the air. Ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks filled the parking lot and rushed out to the field. A paramedic took Alvin on a stretcher.

Brittany cried into Jeanette's shoulder as they took Alvin away in the ambulance. "Everyone please leave. The game is canceled because of injury…," the announcer said.

**

* * *

**

**In the car…**

"Where are you taking us, Dave?" Theodore asked. "The hospital. We need to see if Alvin will be okay," Dave said. Theodore started hyperventilating. "He's probably okay," Claire said. Theodore calmed down a little.

Dave pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. "Hi, ma'am. We need the room number for Alvin Seville," Dave said, trying not to sound panicky.

"His room is number 103 on the third floor," the woman said. "Thank you," Dave said. He led the way as the others followed.

They were at his room in no time at all. They knocked on the door. A doctor opened it.

"May I help you?" the doctor asked. "I'm David Seville, I'm here to see my son Alvin if it's alright," Dave said. "I'm Doctor Green, pleased to meet you. Alvin's here, but he fell into a coma. This one should only last about five days," Doctor Green said.

Brittany fought back tears as she heard that. "Can we still come in?" Dave asked. "Yes," Doctor Green said. He opened the door fully. "Now, please sit as I explain some things."

Everyone sat down. "He is in good condition as far as injury. Just some bruises. They'll heal over time. He shouldn't feel pain when he moves." Dave sighed relief - that was good to hear.

"He doesn't need stitches for the cuts, those will close within his time here." Brittany let out a shaky breath.

"His scrapes will be fine, just wash it with some cold water." Toby let out a big sigh of relief. That was great to hear. "He has no amnesia," Doctor Green went on. Theodore and Eleanor smiled, and Brittany felt like it was some of the best news she ever heard.

"So, that's it?" Claire asked. "That's it. Oh, and his breathing is normal again." Julie shared relieved glances with Simon and Jeanette. Doctor Green left the room. "I guess we should spend the night. He's our son and he needs us," Dave said.

"I wonder how it happened," Claire said. The five chipmunks knew they were thinking the same thing.

**

* * *

**

**I know, I said who it was in the first chapter. Ryan, the evil, evil jock. Alvin's in a five-day coma, and no other injuries. So, review and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
